


First Impressions

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, bank teller Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: Castiel works as a teller at his local bank, and Dean is a new mystery customer that brings in a wad of cash and crumpled singles once a week to deposit into his account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check it out on tumblr [HERE](http://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/157801169366/first-impressions)

Working as a bank teller was definitely a unique and interesting experience - and one that Castiel generally enjoyed.

Of course, there were always the customers that raised hell when they walked through the door, complaining about incorrect overdraft fees or loan interests, but for the most part, the people were pleasant and Castiel didn’t mind plastering a smile onto his face for five or six hours at a time.

He and the other tellers had their favorite customers that they always talked about, whether for the entertainment factor, or because they genuinely liked them.

There was the nice old woman who always updated the teller on her grandson’s theater career; the middle aged man who generally arrived drunk and _so sure_ that he was a millionaire even though he wasn’t; the college-aged girl who came in with a different hair color every time; and a younger man who kept trying to convince the teller that he was haunted.

Yes, Castiel was sure that he’d seen it all - and then one day, Dean Winchester came through his line.

The moment Castiel looked up as the new face approached the counter, he was thrown off. Sandy and deliberately coiffed hair framed a perfectly symmetrical face that he was sure he’d seen on a famous statue in some museum or another. Soft green eyes blinked at him with an even softer smile as he leaned forward against the counter and tilted his head.

“Hey,” the man said, his voice almost as smooth as the marble his arms were resting against.

“Hello.” Castiel cleared his throat and smiled, praying to God that it looked natural. “How can I help you today, sir?”

The man pulled out his ID and slid it across the counter.

 _Dean Winchester,_ it read.

“I’m just making a deposit, today.”

Castiel nodded and pulled up the deposit screen on his computer.

“Of course. Account number, please?”

Castiel’s eyes flicked across Dean’s face as he began typing in the numbers he listed, noticing a small hint of shimmery, golden flakes dusted in his hair.

Odd.

“And how much will you be depositing?”

“Uh...”

Castiel watched a he frowned and fished around in his pockets, until he finally retrieved a small wad of cash, folded in on itself and wound together with a rubber band.

“All of this.” He set it on the counter next to the small bottle of hand-sanitizer Castiel kept nearby and kept digging in his pocket. “And this.”

He pulled out a sizable fistful of crumpled one-dollar bills, and set them next to the bundle.

“Sorry about that.” Dean grimaced and attempted to take a few of the dollar bills and flatten them out against the counter, rubbing them along the corner and getting nowhere fast.

“It’s not a problem,” Castiel said reassuringly, and put the larger bills through the machine that counted money quickly as he thumbed through the singles.

It took a few minutes, but Castiel’s mind was already whirring as he attempted to put the puzzle pieces together.

“So, you’d like to deposit two hundred and seventy seven dollars in total, correct?”

Dean’s face lit up at the number and nodded.

“Oh, nice. I did pretty good, then. Yeah, all of that.”

Castiel typed it out on the computer and stowed all of the money away.

“Alright. Thank you very much for your transaction, Dean. I hope to see you again soon.”

“You sure will.” Dean smiled and saluted. “I’ll probably see you same time next week, Castiel.”

Castiel waved in return as he turned around to leave; the business of the bank hummed around them, and Dean ducked in between people waiting in line on his way to the door. Ignoring his next customer for a moment, Castiel raised an eyebrow as he reviewed Dean’s well-built frame from a different angle.

He frowned as his brain finally began to catch on.

Great body.

Handsome face.

Glitter in his hair.

Crumpled single dollar bills.

Castiel’s eyes widened ever so slightly as realization hit him like a freight train.

Had there been something vaguely sticky on one of those dollar bills?

He smiled politely as the next person in line shifted in front of him impatiently, only pausing to inconspicuously dump a generous amount of hand-sanitizer into his hands.

***

News that they had a stripper for a customer spread quickly throughout the employees at the bank.

They were a tight-knit group and Meg and Anna especially loved to gossip, so Dean ended up being one of the stories that got tossed around.

No one was looking down on him by any means - except for maybe Raphael, but he had fairly conservative views that most of the rest of them ignored - but they just found it interesting that they had an actual and genuine _stripper_ as a customer.

“Where do you think he works?” Anna whispered to Castiel, once as they were closing up.

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t frequent enough strip clubs to know.”

Anna giggled as she counted her till.

“We could go, you know. Just for fun.” She looked over and winked at him. “He always comes in on Mondays so he’s probably bringing in his tips from the weekend. Check out the closest strip joints on weekends to try and find him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Castiel felt a blush creeping up his neck from just thinking about entering a strip club. “That would be uncomfortable and, frankly, rude of us.”

Anna just kept smiling and counting bills before typing the total amount on the computer.

“Have you noticed how he always tries to get to your window?”

Castiel frowned and pretended to busy himself with straightening his already impeccable desk area. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Anna chuckled and closed up her cash register, walking over to lean on the desk next to Castiel’s chair.

“He counts the people ahead of him and tries to time it so he’ll get you.” Anna wiggled her eyebrows and folded her arms in front of her chest. “I’ve seen him do it. Sometimes when it looks like he’ll get someone else he pretends to forget something in his car and comes back in line to start over.”

Castiel’s face had to be bright red by now. No, he had definitely not noticed this.

“I’ll bet he works at a _gay_ strip club.”

“ _Anna -”_

“I’m just saying!” Anna held up her hands defensively, “You should ask him out.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed loudly as he walked out the door.

“Goodnight, Anna.”

“But you _should!”_

_“Goodnight!”_

_***_

It was Monday again, and Castiel had definitely not put on his best tie just because he expected Dean to show up in his line again. Those two things just so happened to coincide.

Castiel glanced up at the clock partway through his shift and felt his heartbeat quicken when it neared the time that Dean generally stopped by.

Just like clockwork, the door swung open and Dean Winchester walked in, looking very deliberately all around the bank as if sizing up the waiting times for all the different tellers - and then he glanced up at Castiel, before taking a place in his line.

Castiel smiled through the rest of the customers, trying to stay as on pace as possible and not rush the customers out the door. He still had a job to do, handsome stripper or no handsome stripper.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean said with his signature grin and swagger when it was finally his turn. “How’s your day been?”

“Not too terrible.” Castiel smiled and waited for Dean to pull out the wad of cash that was now expected. “And you?”

“A little sore, but not too bad.” Dean dropped the bills on the counter and rubbed at his shoulder.

“Your job’s that rough?” Castiel pinched his eyebrows together in concern.

“Nah, it’s not so hard. Sometimes there’s just some heavier lifting than normal.” Dean grinned as Castiel began to count the bills.

“Three hundred and fifty two dollars,” Castiel announced, typing it into the system and dropping the bills into his cash register. “Fruitful weekend.”

“What can I say?” Dean winked, “I’m a charmer.”

Castiel tried his best to hold back a blush, but he probably didn’t succeed.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean tapped his fingers against the countertop as he leaned forward. “What time do you get off work?”

Castiel cleared his throat and tried his best to ignore Anna, whose eyes he could feel boring into the back of his skull from where she was managing the drive through.

“At five.”

Dean grinned. “Perfect. Would you, uh, like to go out to dinner with me? Around six?”

“I… would.” Castiel returned the smile and picked up a sticky note from the pad on his desk, quickly writing his phone number on it. “Let me know a time and place.”

He held the paper out and Dean took it with a polite nod.

“You got it.” His hand lingered where his fingers brushed Castiel’s, before stuffing the paper in his jacket pocket. “I’ll see you later tonight, then?”

Castiel nodded.

“Later tonight.”

Castiel smiled genuinely for the rest of his shift, a warm, tingly feeling never leaving, even when Meg told him to convince Dean to give him a strip tease.

***

The date proved to be very fruitful for Castiel.

He learned that Dean was not only charming, but also incredibly smart and had high aspirations as a Mechanical Engineer for his future. He had a younger brother named Sam, a father that worked as a park ranger somewhere in Kansas, and an intense love for his 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

After a nice walk through one of Dean’s favorite parks, talking about each other, they went out to eat at a nearby diner that Dean claimed had the best burgers in town - not to mention the fact that he was apparently friends with the owner.

“By the way,” Dean said as they waited for their food at a booth. “You should know that I’m only getting to know you because I’m hoping to recruit you for a future bank heist.”

Castiel nodded solemnly.

“Ah, I should have known. Well, I’ll have you know that my help is not cheap.”

“Oh, no?” Dean was smiling through the banter. “And what’s it gonna cost me?”

“A second date, for one.” Castiel licked his lips and sipped at his water as Dean’s smiled widened.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Castiel ducked his head down, feeling a light flush crawl across his cheeks. Dean was such a fun person to be around - Castiel could feel himself falling a little bit more with every word they spoke to each other.

“Dean, by the way....” Castiel took a deep breath, steadying himself. Better to get this out of the way now before the second date. The sooner that Dean knew Castiel was fine with him being a stripper, the better for the both of them, right? He could save Dean the awkwardness of trying to figure out how to tell him.

He cleared his throat as Dean tilted his head.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that….I know. About what you do.”

He watched as Dean’s curious expression turned to one of confusion, bless his heart.

“.... uh, what do you mean?”

“You know. Your job. I _know_ , and I just wanted to let you know that I’m okay with it.”

Dean’s head quirked even more as he squinted his eyes.

“Ooookay? I mean I’m… glad?”

Castiel let out a breath and rested one of his hands over Dean’s.

“I just know that there are quite a few people that look down on strippers, and I wanted to let you know that I would _never -_ ”

“Whoa, whoa, wait.” Dean held up a hand, stopping him mid-sentence with an amused glint to his eyes. “You think I'm a stripper?”

Castiel’s mouth hung open as his train of thought screeched to a stop.

“A-aren’t you?”

Dean pressed his lips together briefly and shook his head.

“Ah, nope. Definitely not.”

Castiel blinked. Dean was staring at him, his eyebrows raised and a grin on his face; as the silence drew out, he bit his lip, as though trying not to laugh.

Castiel’s brain quickly went through every interaction he’d ever had with Dean, trying to disassemble the conclusion he and _everyone_ at the bank had come to.

“B-but, what about all of those bills you deposit every week? The ones are always so crumpled -”

He trailed off as Dean began to laugh uproariously,drawing some attention from the booths around them.

“Cas, I’m a _waiter._ That’s my _tip money._ The ones look like that because I usually just have time to shove them in my pocket before moving on.”

Castiel could feel his face quickly turning bright red, but something still didn’t make sense.

“What about the glitter?” His voice was getting quieter as he pointed to Dean’s hair, a few flakes of golden glitter always ever present.

Dean frowned and brushed at his hair, bringing his hand back to look at the sparkles before laughing again.

“That’s gotta be from our birthday canon. It’s a bitch to clean up but we have bring it out to help celebrate birthdays.”

“Oh my god.” Castiel groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. “Dean, I’m so sorry. I was so _sure..._ I didn’t think -”

He only looked back up when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and saw Dean smiling at him like Cas had just told him he’d won the lottery.

“Cas, I’m so flattered that you think I have what it takes to be a stripper. Really, I am. No harm done.”

Castiel ran a flustered hand through his hair to try and calm himself down, pausing when he saw Dean’s smile fall slightly.

“I mean if, you know, that makes me less interesting or something, I totally understand if you wanna call that second date off.”

“No, no, no!” Castiel shook his head quickly. “No, I promise that it makes no difference to me. That’s - that’s what I was _trying_ to say, but I guess I just stuck my foot in my mouth -”

“You’re adorable.” Dean said and patted Castiel’s hand lightly. “Thank you for sticking up for my honor.”

Castiel pressed his lips together and took another deep breath through his nose.

“I can’t believe this happened.”

“To be fair, me neither.”

Castiel groaned and smacked himself on the forehead.

“No one at work is going to believe me.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open before he snapped it closed again and winked.

“If you want, I can try out a lap dance for date number two. Make you seem less like a liar.”

The restaurant was filled with the sound of Dean’s laughter once again as Castiel slid down as low into his seat as he could go.

  



End file.
